


Vegeta’s Lap

by dbzkink



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Bottom Piccolo (Dragon Ball), Come Shot, Digital Art, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW Art, Nudity, Top Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbzkink/pseuds/dbzkink
Summary: Piccolo got laid. NSFW
Relationships: Piccolo/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Vegeta’s Lap

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t drawn in about a decade but have tried to get back into it to distract myself from the world devolving even farther. This is my first digital drawing ever! I tweeted it, but I’m new to Twitter (I know, I’m obviously old!) and have it just for DBZ goodness, and know no one in real life who loves DBZ, so if you’re on Twitter and like this, please follow me @dbzkink 💚

Piccolo riding Vegeta.


End file.
